


The Return

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [85]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Humor, Insults, M/M, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric gives Baileywick permission to be as sassy as he wishes.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 4





	The Return

Cedric watched as Baileywick practically flopped onto their bed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. The sorcerer waited for him to speak and walked over when it looked like Baileywick would not speak willingly. “Slickwell?”

“Ngh…”

“Did he try to hit you again?” he growled, narrowing his eyes.

“No, he actually managed to learn that lesson,” Baileywick said, waving a dismissive hand in the air. “It’s literally every other lesson he refuses to learn. How he passed with high grades is truly a mystery for the ages.”

“To be fair, money goes a long way with schools sometimes,” Cedric said. “There are a few graduates of Hexley Hall who should have never been given a wand.”

“Oh? How did they manage to pass?”

“They have brand new wings of the school named after their families,” Cedric dryly said.

“Ah...that’ll do it.”

“Yeah…”

“I still don’t understand why he’s so surly. I have been nothing but accommodating to him! I have not said a cruel thing to him.”

“Perhaps that’s why,” Cedric said.

“Hm?”

“Well...you used to sass me all the time,” Cedric said with a shrug. “Remember when you told Sofia she should teach me magic once she learned some?”

Baileywick blushed at the reminder. “I was cruel,” he murmured. 

Cedric looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. “Is that why you’ve been letting Slickwell be so disrespectful? You don’t want to talk to him like you used to talk to me.”

“I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that.”

“To be fair I was being a twat.”

“Cedric…”

“And Slickwell is being a twat. He needs someone to knock him off his arse. Greylock told me such things happen all the time.”

“Oh?”

“Apparently employment in the Rudistan castle is very competitive. Sabotaging each other is something that’s commonly done. He was only fired because he was caught doing it outside of Rudistan and in front of Roland.”

Baileywick leaned back, considering Cedric’s words. “You think letting my tongue have free reign could help?”

“It can’t hurt,” he said with a shrug.

***

They were sharing a few after dinner drinks in the kitchen when Slickwell came in to help with cleanup. The younger man snorted, curling a lip at the sight. “It must be nice indulging while everyone else is working,” he said.

Cedric shared a look with Baileywick. He gave a faint nod of his head, bringing his glass to his lips for another drink.

“I see there was a sale at the juice shop,” Baileywick said, idly swirling the contents of his glass around.

Slickwell looked at him in confusion, shaking his head as he asked, “what juice shop?”

“The stupid bitch juice shop.”

Wine came out of Cedric’s nose as he doubled over, clapping a hand over his mouth to avoid spitting out what was still in his mouth. His shoulders trembled and he banged a fist on the table, fighting the urge to laugh. Eventually he was able to get himself under control, watching the altercation between his boyfriend and Slickwell.

Baileywick’s expression was passive as he and Slickwell locked eyes. He took an almost delicate sip from his glass before setting it down. “Was it a two for one sale, perhaps? You’ve certainly drunk more than your usual day’s amount of stupid bitch juice at any rate.”

Slickwell spluttered, struggling to find any words. “You...uh…”

“Senior staff are allowed to enjoy a glass of wine after working before the sun has risen the entire day,” Baileywick said. “I know the concept of hard work is foreign to someone born with a silver spoon in their mouth and a rod up their arse but do try to make an effort.” He gave Cedric a warning look when he heard the sorcerer snicker into his glass. The younger man was turning red fighting back laughter.

There was a tense moment of nothing and then Slickwell stormed away to the back of the kitchens.

Baileywick looked over at Cedric and he smiled, taking a deep indulgent drink from his glass. “I must admit; that was very satisfying to do,” he said.

Cedric giggled, refilling their glasses. “Told you so,” he said. He lifted up his glass and waited for Baileywick to pick up his own before gently clinking them together.

“Oh! Sofia taught me something new today,” Baileywick said. He held out his fist to Cedric. “Be a peach and bump this for me?”

Cedric blinked but did so, laughing at the odd gesture.


End file.
